


Blue Eyes

by oneisforsorrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and hella rich, if that makes sense, let's just say they're both hella posh, sort of like a modern royalty au except they're not royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/oneisforsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's parents are hosting an extravagant party, all in aid of finding Jim a wife. However, the plan doesn't quite work out, due to the presence of a rather handsome young man with a rather beautiful set of blue eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Dancing. Dinner. Distinguished guests. The three things Jim hated most of all. The whole affair was terribly old-fashioned, an attempt to keep up traditions that didn’t fit into this modern world anymore. Apparently his parents didn’t understand that. They always wanted to display their wealth in the most extravagant ways possible – flash cars, the finest clothes, and grand parties such as this one. However, this wasn’t just for show. No, no, this time they had another agenda.

They had been insisting for the last year or so that he needed a girlfriend. ‘Twenty-two years old and you’ve never even _kissed_ a girl!’ they’d said, rather scathingly. They didn’t want it so that he would be happy. They wanted it so that they could introduce their charming daughter-in-law to their rich friends, so they would have grandsons and granddaughters to spoil rotten.

Jim sighed, and relaxed against a wall, watching the crowd of people, scowling slightly. It was too noisy in here, too hot with all the combined body heat from the two hundred or so guests. He was fucking fed up.

Then suddenly he spotted a pair of brilliant blue eyes looking at him. They belonged to a man perhaps a couple of years older than him. His brown hair with dashes of blonde and ginger - like the colour of Autumn leaves - was pushed back from his face, styled by a professional by the look of it. He was rich, you could tell from it from his clothes. Tailored waistcoat, a thin, golden watch chain hanging out of one pocket, over a pale blue, pinstriped shirt, a navy bowtie around his neck. It was a pleasent change from the same black suit jacket and tie that every other man in the room seemed to be wearing, Jim himself included. Military, or at least from a military family, it was easy enough to tell from the way he stood; straight, with his chin tilted up slightly.

Blue Eyes flashed him a lopsided smile, displaying several bright white teeth. Jim glanced down at his shoes as he did so, flushing bright red.

“Jim, dear.”

He looked up, to see that his mother was now standing in front of him with a short, dark haired girl in a cream dress the swept against the floor by her side. They were blocking his view of Blue Eyes now.

“Jim, this is Samantha. Her father owns a rather nice estate in – where did you say, Samantha?”

“Sussex.”

_Thank you, mother, but frankly I don’t give a shit about where darling Samantha lives._

“How about you two have a dance? This song is just made for a waltz, don’t you think?”

It was deliberate. Jim had seen her just moments earlier speaking to the band, who sat with their instruments on a raised platform at the other end of the hall, telling them just when to play this particular song. She had been planning to get him together with this Samantha all evening long. But, should that fail, he was certain that she had an endless list of pretty, well-off girls just waiting to be introduced to him.

_Well, I’m not interested in any of them. Sorry to wreck your plans for a collection of good-looking grandchildren._

 “No thanks,” he declined. Samantha looked sorely disappointed at that, and walked off without a word.

His mother let out a deep, frustrated sigh. “Come on, Jim. Just one dance. With anybody.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Anybody? Not June, or Katherine, or Ruby, or Penelope, or some other snobby little Daddy’s girl you’ve handpicked for me?”

“Jim, we put this whole event on for you. You could show a little gratitude for once.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“If you dance with just one person, I’ll let you leave.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But you have to dance. I’ll be watching.”

“Fine.”

He pushed himself off the wall on which he had been leaning against and roamed out into the middle of the room. It was packed in there, a sea of tuxedoes and ball gowns, everybody laughing, dancing, conversing loudly in high, posh tones. He was lost.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Fancy a dance?”

Jim spun around. Blue Eyes.

“W-what?”

“I said, fancy a dance? You’re looking rather lonely,” the stranger smiled. _God, that smile._

“I’m not lonely!”

“Well, you don’t look like you’re having much fun, at least. Come on, just one dance.”

Exactly what his mother had said to him just moments earlier. Just one dance. Then he could leave. Though, perhaps she hadn’t been talking about a dance with a man. _Well, she did say anybody._

“Okay. Fine,” he sighed, allowing himself to be led off into the middle of the dance floor by the stranger, who didn’t hesitate to pull him into a slow dance. The band were still playing the same song as before, very slow paced and romantic, the singer crooning softly into the microphone.

“The name’s Sebastian Moran,” the young man said, resting his hand on Jim’s waist as they stepped back and forth in time with the other dancers around them.

“Jim.”

“Would that be Jim Moriarty, by any chance?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?”

“Oh yes. Handsome, intelligent, willful, apparently. Well, I suppose I can confirm at least one of those to be true...”

“Stop that.”

“What?”

“Flirting with me.”

Jim pulled out of Sebastian’s grasp, but the blonde caught him again by the wrist, spinning him around underneath his arm, gracefully, as if had been a planned move in the dance. Jim huffed and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help himself from smiling. Sebastian’s hand was back on his body, both of them swaying in time with the music.

Glancing over to the other side of the room, Jim caught the gaze of his mother, who stared back at him, disapprovingly. _Not happy with my choice, mother? So very sorry about that._

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“I said ‘kiss me’”

Obediently, Sebastian dipped his head to press his lips softly to Jim’s, who had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach. Hands linked around his neck, Jim sucked on Sebastian's bottom lip, smirking slightly as he spotted his parents watching him with widened eyes.

_What the hell are you going to do about it, eh?_

“Come with me,” he whispered against Sebastian’s lips, his eyes dancing with glee as he took him by the hand and pulled him through the crowds of people towards the large open doors, which led out to the garden. There were more people standing out here, but it was considerably quieter than inside. Jim led him right across the lawn – and it was a huge lawn – towards a secluded garden area behind a row of neatly trimmed hedges.

It was deserted here; the only sounds were the splashing of the water from the small fountain that sat in the middle of the circular grassy area, and the faint hum and buzz of the party that they just left behind.

“You’re crazy,” Sebastian smirked, before Jim’s lips were back against his own, the younger man pulling insistently at his shirt.

“I know,” Jim eventually whispered.

They did it right there, hidden only by a large rose bush, their hot bodies lying across cool grass, a blaze of stars above them. It left them breathless, but oh so satisfied.

Jim shifted slightly from where he’d been resting his head on Sebastian’s now bare chest, and moved up to look him straight in the eyes. Shining blue eyes.

“We shall do this again, Sebastian Moran.”

“I look forward to it, _Jim Moriarty_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could have more chapters, but it's also okay as it is. I'm not sure, I'll see if I feel like writing any more or not later.


End file.
